Canción de ruiseñor
by MiloLM
Summary: Cantará la canción mientras la flor perfora su pecho; justo como ese ruiseñor.


**Título:** Canción de ruiseñor.

**Personajes principales:** Ray, Isabella, (Mención) Norman.

**Personajes secundarios:** Emma, Don, Gilda, (Mención) Leslie.

**Pairing:** -

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU. Intento de final trágico para un protagonista. Headcanon donde Norman se va y Ray al final sí se sacrifica por los demás, sólo que sin el fuego porque es bastante enfermo.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu; igualmente, la obra "El ruiseñor y la rosa" no me pertenece, es del increíble Oscar Wilde, todo a él, gracias. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y quizá muy dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Dolor, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2220

**Notas:** no es mi maldita culpa el que me haya atacado esta idea a mitad de la madrugada.

… ¿o sí? ;-;

(Además, ¿qué hago escribiendo esto y no durmiendo, o mejor, actualizando otro fic?

Soy un asco)

* * *

**Summary:** Cantará la canción mientras la flor perfora su pecho; justo como ese ruiseñor.

* * *

_**Canción de ruiseñor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya era su fin, lo tenía claro. Ray lo tenía dolorosamente claro. Esa noche misma era su envío, uno que le llevaría al mismo cruel final que el de Norman.

_Ah_. Norman. Si lo viera ahora, totalmente roto, ya sin ganas siquiera de seguir luchando por una vida inútil que en serio es patética y desagradable, ¿qué diría? Seguramente le sonreiría y soltaría de esas palabras que siempre alientan a todo el mundo. Él era así, siempre sabiendo qué hacer, siempre encontrando una forma de salir adelante. Era brillante. Pero ni siquiera se atrevió a luchar por su propia existencia. Eso lo volvía tan patético como él. Aunque quizá no, no del todo —Norman era más patético—. Podría ser un poco diferente. Sólo un poco. Y él seguiría sirviendo para algo.

Como para usarse de carnada mientras los demás escapan. Es fácil, sólo que morirá al final. Un futuro donde ambos mueren al final es triste y desalentador, pero al menos serviría. Y Emma lo sabe. Aunque claro que al comienzo se opuso totalmente diciendo que debía haber otra manera, empero todos sabían que no la había porque era la última opción.

Norman estaría decepcionado. O quizás orgulloso. O lo odiaría, puede que sí. Después de todo está dejándose caer a la muerte misma como lo hizo alguna vez.

No importa. Nada de eso importa. Sólo el hecho de que Emma y los demás niños van a estar a salvo, y que todos van a poder escapar y ser libres y crecer y cumplir más de doce, vivir sin temer a ser comida de demonios o sufrir hasta el último momento de una mentira tan dulce y asquerosa a la vez. En su interior sabe que él merece todo esto, también, por ser tan imbécil, por ser tan egoísta.

—No hay remedio —murmura, cerrando la maleta luego de no cargar nada, y observa de reojo a su madre, a su (maldita) verdadera madre. Ella solamente sigue con la fachada de sonrisa dulce, según ve, por lo que también sonríe—. Eh, a veces creo que eres un monstruo como ellos. Ni siquiera sientes lástima por tu propio hijo.

—Ya no tendrás que sufrir con la carga, Ray —asegura Isabella, todavía con dulzura digna de la mejor mamá del mundo. Una enorme mentira, todas son mentiras—. Te librarás de este mundo tan podrido.

—Sí, pero mi cuerpo estará dentro de estómagos asquerosos —farfulla, con molestia. Ella ríe suavemente, él también, y luego su sonrisa se borra para convertirse en seriedad—. Una vez que ya no esté, promete que Emma vivirá feliz hasta su último día.

—¿Quieres que te mienta? —inquiere, con tono venenoso y burlón. Ray chasquea la lengua, y quita la mirada de la mujer tan cruel que tiene enfrente.

—Eso me haría sentir menos culpable por no haberles sido de utilidad, ni a ella, ni a Norman.

Isabella no borra su sonrisa, pero sus ojos se opacan un poco. No dicen nada más, y como si fuera la rutina de siempre, bajan a despedirse de sus hermanos. Los niños lloran un poco, algunos ríen alegres y otros expresan abiertamente la envidia que tienen por ser adoptados como él. Ray llora en su interior por las tonterías que piensan cuando están corriendo el riesgo de morir, pero su sonrisa diminuta no titubea.

(_Agradece un poquito ser tan buen actor como Isabella. Al menos tiene una parte buena._)

Hasta que ve los ojos de Emma, de Don, de Gilda. Esos que tienen los mismos horribles sentimientos de culpa y dolor que la vez en que Norman también se fue.

Entonces teme flaquear ya. Tiene miedo de caerse a llorar. Le asusta el romperse justo en el último segundo. Y por ello no lo hace, por ello les sonríe con esa altanería característica y tan suya, animándolos a continuar con la misión en silencio, sin que Mamá se dé cuenta.

_Ellos van a vivir. Todos van a vivir. _

A costa de su vida, claro. Pero esos son detalles menores, y no es como si fuese una pérdida realmente grande.

Y cuando ya no tiene a un par de chiquillos llorones en los hombros o a otros aun negándose a soltarle de las piernas, es cuando Isabella lo anima a salir de la casa, y ambos se encaminan a la entrada.

La noche es un tanto fría, pero a Ray de verdad le gusta, hace más ameno su camino hacia su muerte. La pequeña lámpara que ella lleva los alumbra lo suficiente, y los pasos se oyen claros. No hay deseos de escapar en el aire, eso los dos pueden sentirlo. Sólo hay calma y viento.

Hasta que el sonido del viento es opacado por la voz de la mujer.

Isabella está cantando. Y él no puede evitar sonreír al recordar esa melodía —que le resuena en la cabeza desde siempre y se queda varado en su pecho como si se lo hubiesen cosido con hilos de metal inquebrantable—.

—¿Siempre se las cantas a los niños a los que asesinas? —su pregunta está más llena de odio del que podría imaginarse, pero al mismo tiempo, no deja salir nada.

Ella apenas le mira, pero sonríe cansada. Esta vez no es una máscara.

—Necesito darles algo como último regalo, ¿no crees?

—Entonces a mí me lo diste por adelantado.

La mujer se ríe un poco. Él le sigue. La broma es tan fría que sólo dos corazones insensibles (a la fuerza) podrían llegar a verla graciosa.

Entonces Ray le sigue en su melodía, ambos cantan un poco, hasta que llegan frente a las rejas y allí se vuelve el silencio. Es oscuro los primeros pasos, y luego hay luz en las paredes macabras. Parece la mismísima entrada al infierno. Da asco y ganas de vomitar, pero sólo un poco. Se siente más frío que afuera aunque no haya viento.

Y hasta podría jurar que hay olor a muerte en el aire y que se oyen ligeros lamentos. O sólo es su repentino repudio hacia el lugar al que se había mentalizado para cruzar una vez fuera necesario.

Se detienen frente al auto, allí Ray los ve de cerca por primera vez.

—Son más asquerosos de lo que me imaginaba. —Comenta suavemente, sin inmutarse ni un poco. Los seres tampoco hacen una expresión extraña al notar el raro comportamiento del ganado y su nula sorpresa al visualizarlos por primera vez.

Los niños solían gritar un poco, según recuerdan, pero los callaban metiéndoles el tallo de la preciada flor vampiro en el pecho de una vez por todas.

—¿Acaso está defectuoso? —pregunta uno de los monstruos, apuntando al niño. El otro le golpea.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Esta es la mejor plantación. No seas imbécil.

—Y tampoco son tan inteligentes como pensé. —Continúa Ray, con tono decepcionado, y soltando un largo suspiro. Los monstros ahora sí están muy confundidos con la actitud tan estoica del jovencito.

Isabella sólo ríe suavemente. La situación es cómica a pesar de la realidad de lo que va a suceder y.

_Y de repente siente verdadero asco de sí misma._

—Bien —habla el que parece ser el jefe en el par de demonios raros y estúpidos, en opinión del chico—, si no hay problema, nos encargaremos.

Y allí está esa bendita flor. Si fuera otro momento, le encantaría examinarla, junto con Norman. Le hubiera gustado ver cómo funcionaba esa cosa tan asquerosa que le arrebató tantas veces a su familia.

—Si no es mucha molestia —habla de repente Isabella, callando sus pensamientos depresivos y las habladurías de los demonios esos. Todos la miran, y ella porta un rostro serio—, me gustaría ser yo quien se encargue de esto.

Ray abre grande los ojos. Eso en serio le ha tomado por sorpresa. Sonríe de manera extraña, expresando el horror creciente en su ventrículo izquierdo y el constante zumbido en su cabeza. De alguna manera sus pensamientos andan a toda velocidad, sólo sobre lo horrible de las palabras de Isabella.

O sea, iba a matar a su propio hijo. Eso es estar _muy_ _enfermo_.

—Tú en serio estás loca… —murmura, riendo suavemente. Ella le ha escuchado, pero no habla. Los seres se miran entre sí, y uno de ellos hace como que se encoge de hombros.

Al final le extiende la flor, y ella la agarra, con delicadeza. Ray solamente suspira largamente. Su suplicio se estaba alargando, pero al menos con eso seguramente Emma y los demás ya estuvieran cerca de los muros y a punto de salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Sonríe un poco.

—Ven, Ray —pide suavemente, sujetándole la mano con gentileza. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero de pronto ya está recostando su cabeza sobre la falda de su madre. Ella sonríe—. Canta para mí una vez más, _cariño_.

Él está aturdido, muy confundido también. Se siente descolocado de la realidad porque en serio, no puede ser que Isabella le haya llamado de esa manera tan afectuosa, ¿verdad? Siempre es sólo _RayRayRay_, quizá para no estrechar lazos, quizá por mera costumbre, quizá sólo porque sí.

No le gusta. _Le_ _hace_ _feliz_. No quiere estar tan feliz antes de morir. Sería patético, sería como Norman. Y Norman es un idiota.

Pero Isabella le sonríe como nunca, le sonríe con verdadera dulzura, con verdadera amabilidad, con todo verdadero. Quizá hasta podría vislumbrar tristeza.

(_Qué asco._)

—¿Cantar? —Repite, luego de salir de su estupor. Su madre asiente con suavidad. Él todavía no lo procesa todo muy bien, pero igualmente devuelve un poco la sonrisa, claro que no con los mismos sentimientos; sólo tiene algo de enojo al recordar algo muy similar—. Si lo hago mientras me clavas esa cosa, sería como un cuento que leí hace tiempo.

Ella hace un pequeño sonido de afirmación.

—_El ruiseñor y la rosa_ —afirma. Ray aparta la vista—. Una hermosa obra. Así que sería un final digno de un amante de los libros como tú, ¿no, Ray?

—No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi lugar —declara, ligeramente fastidiado. La escucha reír con suavidad—. Lo haré si me dices por qué quieres matarme. Anda, no he sido tan mal hijo, ¿verdad? Hasta le di algo de emoción a tu asquerosa y casi monótona vida.

—Lo haré yo, porque fui quien te dio la vida —contesta, sin inmutarse ante su comentario tan burlón. Ray la mira raro, pero de nuevo la mujer le sonríe sin hacer caso a esas expresiones de niño caprichoso—. Así no sería tan frío para ti. Recuerda que eres diferente a los otros niños.

—Pff… Puro favoritismo.

—Ray…

—Ok, ok. Yo… cantaré.

Respira profundo, y seguido de eso, empieza con las melodías. Suaves, tiernas, perfectas. Él tiene una voz tan dulce que de verdad ama con todo su corazón, porque se parece a la de Leslie. Los quiere los quiere los quiere por cantar tan así, por ser tan así. Por ser capaces de, alguna manera, traer buenos y calmos pensamientos a su cabeza ya sin sentimientos y su pecho muerto.

Cantan con tanta paz. Ligeramente no se siente merecedora de ella, pero.

Entonces se acerca el final y el tallo atraviesa su pecho, la canción termina con un suave suspiro infantil de recientes doce años en un mundo donde no se puede crecer. La hermosa flor se abre y se tiñe de rojo escarlata cual rosa a la luz de la luna atravesando el corazón de un ruiseñor. Sublime en su totalidad. Tan hermoso que—

Tan hermoso que incluso, después de tantos años, Isabella ha llorado al sentir su corazón conmovido por la canción de un ruiseñor que terminó asesinando como otro más.

Entonces se escuchan los alaridos de los cuervos, sobre las nuevas vidas que van a huir de sus destinos forzados.

(_Y ella no va a dejar que dañen a la rosa roja._)

* * *

_fin._

* * *

**N/A:** Jajaja, ¿por qué soy así?

O sea, es súper trágico y todo, pero de la nada me vienen escenas cómicas. Soy un fracaso de escritor, me doy asco.

Aunque al menos espero que les haya agradado, aunque sea un poquito.

—M. L. M.


End file.
